New Truths Old Feelings
by aquafina98
Summary: Ben and Kate have a one nght stand.Or do they? Read more to find out what happens to TV's favorite lawyer/anti-lawyer couple.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god. What happened last night?" Kate said, disoriented and in pain as she rose from the couch.

"I don't know but whatever it was forget about it and get ready for work. Try to be in before noon today." Lauren yelled as she quickly walked through the living area and out the door.

Kate got up and went to the guest room to get dressed.

Later outside the Reed and Reed building she ran into Ben. They both entered the building and made their way to the elevator and stepped in.

"Hey can you tell me exactly what happened last night?" Ben said in a joking but serious tone.

"You don't remember either? Oh that's not good." Kate said a little worried.

"Oh wait I do remember something. Yeah we went to the bar and you saw Justin and took a few shots and so did I and then you said you wanted to go. Then I drove you home and the last thing I remember is me using the rest room and you asking me for uncomplicated sex and then…."

"And then What?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How could you not know?"

"I don't know how could you not know." Ben said getting a little nervous.

"Oh god!"

"Did we?" Kate said, taken aback in disgust.

"No!Oh god did we?"

"Eww! Oh my god... Oh my god!" Kate said clearly freaking out.

"Hey. You could have done worse."

Who? The devil? Kate quipped.

"Hey that's a little mean don't you think?"

"No?"

"No?" Ben said mockingly. Then he added " and hey I'm not exactly jumping for joy either Katie."

"Kate!"

"Whatever." Ben yelled then stormed out of the elevator.

"WHATEVER to you to, Kate practically screamed as she too got out of the elevator. Then she headed for her office and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok what was that about?" Leo asked as he walked through the door to Kate's office.

"It was nothing." Kate responded, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Ok whatever you say but you have a case." He said unconvinced.

"Great that is just what I need right now to take my mind off of things." Kate said as she grabbed the folder from Leo's hand and headed for the conference room.

"Take your mind off of what things?" Leo asked intrigued.

"It's nothing." Kate replied.

"Ok? Well the case is bas…" Leo was cut off by Kate who saw Ben and ran toward him.

"Hey." Kate said. "We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about we made a mistake and it's over." Ben said sarcastically with a hint of pain.

"I think we should talk about last night. I mean what happened, happened for a reason right?"

"That's murky water Katie." Ben said.

"So. Let the water be murky. Were never going to be able to work together well if were not honest with one another." Kate said looking deeply at Ben.

"Fine what if went for coffee after our case briefing."

"Wait our case briefing?" Kate said confused.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Ben asked in a slightly rude tone.

"No it's fine." Kate said as she lightly smacked Ben with the folder in her hand and smiled flirtatiously. Then she headed down the hall.

" Oh Katie this is gonna be fun!" Ben said with a devilish smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After Kate and Ben met with their client they both left the conference room and headed for the elevator. Ben got there first and pushed the down button and just stood there and waited for the doors to open. Kate stood beside him and for once they were both silent. The doors opened and they both stepped in. After a few seconds Kate began to get antsy. She got sick of the silence and she simply said "Ben I'm sorry."

After she said that Ben waited in silence for a few seconds thinking about what to say. Meanwhile Kate looked down at the floor impatiently awaiting an answer.

Ben Looked at Kate and said, "Kate listen, I can't be a hero like your ex-husband. That's just not me. I like you and I'm not afraid to admit that but I've been hurt before and I don't want you to start something you can't finish. I'm a guy who likes to win and usually I don't play a game that I bound to lose."

"Is that what you think? That I'm going to use you to get back with Justin, because that is not even close to being true. And I'm sorry if I've been giving you mixed signals or I wasn't clear on what I wanted or better yet who I wanted, it's just that I'm not great with the whole feelings thing."

After Kate said that there was a slight pause. Then she started up again. This she was time calmer and more genuine.

"Ben, Look at me I like you because your you , not because I want you to be someone else. I don't know where this will lead or how long it will go on for but I want to try it and see where it leads. Please say something."

"Ok I'll make you a deal. We can try this out, whatever it is or will be one condition."

"Ah, and what might that be?"

"Glad you asked. My one condition is that I get to sleep on the left side of the bed."

"Mm I think that can be arranged." Kate said as leaned in for a kiss. Then she pulled away and said, "what about me?"

"You?" Ben said interested in what she had to say next.

"Yes me. I want conditions too!"

"Ok then what are your conditions?" Ben said.

"My conditions are that one you stop calling me Katie and two we can't tell anyone."

"Fine all stop calling you Katie but why can't we tell anyone are you embarrassed by me?" Ben asked curious about her answer.

"Thank you and of course I'm not embarrassed by you it's just that we work together and we don't want everyone asking us questions or staring at us do we?"

"No I suppose not. But can I ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Does that mean no office sex?"

With that Kate smacked Bens arm and walked out of the elevator.

"Hey wait up I'm not done with you yet." Ben yelled after her playfully.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to catch me." She said as she walked to the front door of Reed and Reed.


	4. Chapter 4

Beep…Beep…Beep

"What time is it?" Kate asked, as Ben's alarm clock went off.

"It's 7:30" Ben said as he got up from the bed and turned off the alarm clock. Then he headed into the bathroom.

"7:30? We don't have to be in to work until nine o-clock." Kate wined as she covered her head with a pillow.

"No you don't have to be in until nine. We adults start our day by eight." He replied as he was getting dressed.

"Shut up," she said in a playful yet agonizing tone.

"Oh no is this what you're gonna be like in the morning cause if so then I have some serious rethinking to do." He said, trying to get a rise out of her.

"Again shut up!"

"Woe calm down tiger it was just a joke." He said as she gave him a death stare.

"It better have been, now go to work." She yelled into a pillow.

"Alright I'm going but we have to be in court at 8:30. And don't be late."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye sunshine." Ben said sarcastically as he exited the door.

* * *

"Good morning." An out of breath Kate manage to say as she ran through the lobby.

"You're late, as usual."

"I know."

"I told you not to be late."

"I stopped for coffee who cares."

"Well for starters she does." He said pointing at Lauren.

"Why is she here?" Kate angrily whispered to Ben as she started to walk toward them.

"She wanted to sit in on our case and make sure we didn't do anything stupid, like I need a babysitter."

"Yeah imagine having her as a step-mother." Kate quickly said as Lauren walked up to them.

"Well Kate late again, as always." Lauren said in her usual tone.

"Yeah I was out late last night."

"I know, you didn't come home."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"That's alright you're a big girl you don't have to let me know when you won't be home."

"Well I'm still sorry."

"It's fine."There was an awkward pause and then Lauren started up again. "So where were you last night?" Lauren asked curious yet upset.

"Where was I?" Kate repeated, obviously stuck because she couldn't tell her where she but she also didn't want to lie either. " I..I was uh"

Seeing Kate was stuck he decided to step in.

"She was with me." He said. "We were going over a few things for today and then went out for a drink. It got late so Kate had me take her to a hotel so she didn't wake you up."

"Yeah I just got a room because I left my keys at the office, it was no big deal."

"Oh ok. That was very thoughtful." She replied only half believing their story.

"It was no problem."

"Well then we better get in there our case is next." Ben said.

"Yes that's a good idea." Kate said as she motioned for Lauren to walk in front of her.

"Thank you for saving me!"

"You can thank me tonight, but right now we have a case."

"Yes sir." She said mocking his serious tone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey sorry to everyone who has been reading my story I just haven't been very inspired.**

* * *

After court Kate headed back to the office while Ben headed home.

"Hey Lauren I think I'm going to get a drink before I come home is that all right?"

"Kate you don't have to ask me to get a drink."

"Oh ok…um then I'll be home later."

"Fine."

"Ok, bye!" Kate said as she excitedly headed for the elevator when she was stopped by Leo.

"Oh where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere. Why?" Kate said suspiciously.

"No reason I just wandered why you were practically running out of here."

"Of course… so uh there's no other reason then?" Kate said as she let out a nervous laugh.

"No, but are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"No not at all but I got to go, bye!"

"Bye." Leo said with mock enthusiasm.

* * *

"Hey It's me I'm on my way over I just have to stop by the house and pick up clothes for tomorrow is that ok?"

"Just as long as you hurry I'm dying here."

"Ok I'll be right over."


End file.
